Do You Believe in Destiny?
by Egnaro
Summary: She had been commanded to destroy the Grail in the 4th Grail War. But the conclusion didn't send her back to Camlann as expected. Can she obtain happiness? And does she deserve it? It's hard to contemplate these things as Remnant is thrown into chaos with the Fall of Beacon.
1. All the King's Horses

Do You Believe in Destiny?

CHAPTER ONE: All the Kings Horses

The ship had to stop on an oncoming island to repair the substantial damage done to its body from increased grim activity.

Her breath showed in the freezing temperature. Crew members handed blankets and food to the dozens of travellers; many of whom were construction workers traversing for the reconstruction of vale.

With the threat of Solitas closing their boarders and threat of reducing or stopping dust exports, many fanatically were buying dust while they could in fear the mines would be blockade causing dust to be scarce. If that occurred, then both citizens and huntsmen would have difficulty protecting themselves from the grim who were more active from heighten negativity. A consequence from the Fall of Beacon.

She looked at the passengers being cared for before glancing at the boat. Thankfully, some of the passengers had offered to help with maintenance. However, it would surely be a few days before it was safe enough to return to sea. She looked behind her to the forest. She didn't fear the distance or the grim. The ship was merely transportation which should have gotten her to Vale the quickest.

She didn't want to wait. She wanted answers.

She took out her scroll in hopes she was close enough to Vale's network. Her eyes alight when it picked up a signal. Going to her contacts, she pressed her top contact. It was disconnected much to her dismay. Leaving a quick message hoping to be in contact soon, she put her scroll away looking back to the forest. She would continue to travel by foot, ignoring the twisting ache caused by her stomach.

The trek occasionally interrupted by the local grim—particularly ursa and beowolves.

It was then that she saw a group ahead of her. There was some familiarity but remained uncertain as to why. She had come across plenty of people, however, so brushed it aside. "Pardon me."

The caped girl's eyes widen, and she hurriedly looked around as if there was an oncoming attack. Once realizing there was only a petite blonde girl and no one else she sighed; her shoulders releasing their previous tension.

The tall blond looked towards the frantic girl before looking towards the other two on his other side. The girl with the giant hammer shrugged while raising her hands to her chest palms up. He looked back to the girl who held herself upright much like a certain former crush. "Uh…sure…"

She wanted to ask which direction she needed to travel to reach vale, but reconsidered. They looked rather young and it was clearly noted that they possessed weapons. Perhaps they were students. If so, they may be able to answer her directly rather than waste time fruitlessly. "Perchance, are you students from Beacon?"

The gloominess was expected. Much had happened suddenly. During a festival nonetheless. The looked amongst themselves. It was clear to her that they were each others' current support.

"My apologies. My intent was not for you to dwell on that incident. I am in search of someone who attended Beacon as well. She may have returned home but there is a substantial possibility that she remained in Vale. I have yet to reach her with communications down."

"I can't make any promises that we'll know. But if possible, we'd like to help." The man dressed in green replied.

The short blond girl, no taller than the hammer girl, took out her scroll. Pressing the screen a few times she brought up a picture. "She is a first year. Her name is—" The confronted group gasp. Tears in some of their eyes and no one wished to make eye contact. "—Pyrrha Nikos."

The unsettling twist in her stomach returned. Pyrrha was strong. She knew how to fight well and her intentions quite noble. Images of the last time she saw the girl, on broadcast television came forthright to her mind. The faintest memory of three of these students beside her. But did that mean...?!

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The caped girl said still not being able to meet the girl's eyes.

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha died," said the blond in a scratchy voice. The girl in pink placed a hand up on his shoulder.

"I see," she said in a voice cold and tense. "I thank you for the information. I ask your forgiveness for inquiring. I see your distraught." She walked past them before stopping and turning back to them. "Please remain safe on your journey. It is what Pyrrha would want."

The group and the girl walk in different directions. Both towards their destinations.

* * *

"It never stops being painful does it?" said Jaune.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself, ya know." Nora looked to her leader. It never really gets better. Death that is. You only learn to live with it. But self-blame? She had already seen Ren fall to the sentiment before. She didn't want her other teammate to go through it too.

"I know." Nora gave him a harder stare. He put his hands up in defense. "I mean it. It was Cinder. It's just… sometimes the mind doesn't match the heart."

"That's why we have each other. No one has to go through this alone. And we can stop more people from feeling this way," said Ruby with a small smile. She hoped at least. They needed to get to Haven to prevent another disaster. "Sooo…" She rocked side to side. "Who was that back there?"

"Uh… I dunno." Jaune scratched the back of his neck. "But do you think she'll be okay? She looked pretty young. Around your age actually."

"And she wasn't carrying a weapon," noted Ren. Something was off. Pyrrha was from Anima like Nora and himself. But Patch was further west than Vale. If she knew Pyrrha, presumably from her hometown, then she should have made it to Vale first. And local communication was up, so being uncertain whether she had made it home made no sense. Pyrrha had never left the continent before Beacon.

"Maybe we should have went with her to the closest village," pondered Nora with a finger on her cheek as she looked up towards the grey sky.

"NO!" The remaining members of Team JNPR stopped to blink at Ruby who had the modesty to cover her mouth in shame. "I didn't mean it like that!" Her voice explaining at the same speed as her semblance. "I mean that would have taken us back the other way. And she already scared me when we first met. I totally thought she was my dad. I don't doubt that he would try to chase me down. I mean I didn't really know how to say goodbye and he's such a worry wart. But sometimes it's just too much. I can make my own decisions too!"

"Wait. You ran away?!" Nora scratch her head. "But we met at your place."

"Well I did leave a note." Ruby smiled and shrugged not seeing the problem with the statement.

"Riiight." Jaune didn't know what else to say. It didn't seem like Ruby to just leave—who was he kidding. It was exactly like her. She and her team were always up to stuff. Honest to the 'ask for forgiveness rather than permission' logic.

"Sooo… When's lunch?"

"Nora!"

The encounter with the girl and Pyrrha momentarily pushed to the back of their thoughts.

* * *

She failed. Again.

She failed her kingdom.

She failed her people.

She failed at obtaining the grail; destroyed by her own hands. Failed to resist the command seals.

She failed starting life anew; the path she thought she should have taken.

She failed him.

She failed her once and now has failed her again.

No matter her actions, it always ended in failure.

It was always everyone else who paid her crimes. It was herself that deserved all the punishment.

A girl who could not live for herself or else she would fail herself. A girl who needed to atone for her sins. A girl who lived for other people. A person who could only be saved from a punishment she would never receive. For she could only see redemption by her own eradication.

Because how many others will die from her poor examples?

She stopped and sat on the cold, frozen ground and leant back against the tree. When was the last time she had a proper conversation with Pyrrha in person? She couldn't recall. "What happened…?"

She could recall Pyrrha protecting victims of bullying. Bringing home a rabbit with a broken leg. Early morning practices. Evening practices. Eating together. Clinging while she left that life behind. Congratulating half-heartedly when she called about getting into Beacon.

Fearing she would fall just like herself. Just like him.

A tear escaped and ran half way down her cheek.

"Ruby!" A male's voice could be heard in the distance. Repeatedly calling out the same thing. Presumably a person.

"Hey!" A pair of feet stopped in front of her. "Have you seen a girl? This tall." She raised his hand to compare her supposed height compared to his. "Black hair, red tips. Red cape. Silver eyes. Carries a giant scythe."

"I have." The man's eyes lightened with joy. "I fear it was over an hour ago and she was travelling. She will be long gone from where I saw her."

His shoulders slumped. Her placed a hand over his face as he sighed out Ruby once more. "Thanks for the help." He stared down the road and sighed before looking back the way he came.

She raised herself to be on equal footing—as much as their heights allowed. "If it allows comfort, she was with three others. It should allow for some protection. I do fear that someone was following them though."

"That would be Qrow. I'll have to trust him." He sounded almost bitter in the way he pronounces the words. "I've got another to worry about at home."

She allowed a small smile to takeover. "Your daughters?"

"Yeah. They got a lot of traits from their mothers. Why couldn't they get more from me? Besides my amazing humour." He looked at the girl. She couldn't be older than his youngest. Maybe more mature as she had a way of being charismatic just by how she holds herself. "But what about you? It's not safe for a kid to be wandering out by themselves. Especially without a weapon. The grimm have been pretty bad."

His shoulders raised as he felt her glare pierce him. "I'm hardly a child."

She didn't mind that she was stuck with a short height and small frame for life. She would not be called a child for it, though. She was far from such status.

"I'm sorry. A teen." He stressed the word teen mockingly, having gone through the same phase with both of his children.

"I'm old enough to have two children." It was a point to hopefully quiet the man from irritating her with her age. She felt satisfied when the man gapped. Not that he thought it was a big deal but now that he should stop referencing her as young. Then reality came crashing down on her. "Had two children."

The man's tone changed alongside hers.

"Sorry for your loss. Still, you shouldn't be out on your own. It's dangerous."

"I am capable of caring for myself." Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the surrounding forest. "Beowolves…"

"Huh?"

He used his arm to protect his face as a giant burst of wind blew in front of him. When he dropped his arm, the woman was gone. He turned hearing growls. He was too stunned to moved. She strikes without hesitation. Without wasting movement. Her hands grasped something he could not see, but there must clearly be something as her hands didn't connect to the beowolves as they were sliced before vanishing from existence.

Then in the time it took for him to blink, she was before him. He fell to the ground startled as she stabbed another beowolf behind him.

"Are you unharmed?"

He cursed himself at that moment. What kind of charisma was that, in which merely her fighting would blind him of his own surroundings. He was definitely blaming her and not his own inattentiveness. Nope. Not his fault at all.

How had he mistaken her for a child again? Because at this moment she looked nothing less that a hardened warrior.

"Uh. Yeah."

She extended her hand to aide him up.

"Pardon my rudeness. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Artoria Pendragon."

"That's…a strange name." She had gotten used to that remark, but she wasn't going to change her name to fit with Remnant's customs of colours.

"Perhaps yet it is my name."

"Sorry. It's not exactly a common name. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long."

A loud noise presented itself and Artoria's cheeks lightly flushed.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a restaurant around here would you."

Taiyang howled and Artoria scowled by his response.

Ferocious and charismatic as a lion to as small and needy as a kitten.

* * *

 **1\. Honestly I wrote this while avoiding writing a book report to a really boring book so I don't particularly care too much for mistakes at the moment. (A rarity really).**

 **2\. I don't know if I am going to write more but if I do there will be loose elements of canon but mostly branch off from the beginning of Volume 4. With Remnant knowledge up to Volume 5 Chapter 6.**

 **3\. I just want to share a random plot bunny of Rin accidentally ending up in Remnant (always screwing up at a vital point) and ends up joining Roman and Neo simply because she has nothing and because Dust and Crystals are of interest and use of her. ;;;**


	2. There's Only Ever Now

Do You Believe in Destiny?

CHAPTER TWO: There's Only Ever Now

* * *

Winter was growing frustrated. She was in Mistral on General Ironwood's orders. With an undetermined timeframe, but would certainly take a few weeks at minimum, she had been attempting to find an inn. She purposely avoided the _repugnant_ business of the city. The council often argued that it was impossible to protect the entire continent due to size. It would have been a better argument if they could at least reinforce their own laws in their own city.

"It would help if you didn't have an AK-200 following you."

She stopped and stared at the man with a stern gaze. He was a tall man who looked to be in his thirties. His hair a mixture of white strands in his red hair; a clear sign of aging.

"The past isn't so easily forgotten."

Her hand went to the hilt of her sword. "Atlas wasn't at fault."

"Perhaps…" his voice monotone. Winter couldn't tell if he believed her statement or not. "but the fear of the events still hasn't been subdued. Apologies that the people remain… _skeptical_ … of not only Atlas military property and personnel. Isn't that why you're here? To protect Atlas' image."

The silence echoed making it seem as much more time passed than reality permitted.

She released her grip on her weapon, recalling her mission. She agreed that bringing out an Atlesian Knight was not the best plan of action but some of her associates were adamant to utilise them as a demonstration that they are under Atlas jurisdiction with no attempts of damage. Ridiculous as they have yet to appeal to the council.

"Indeed, however, it is more accurate to specify that we are here for clarification." Atlas could protect itself. There were secondary reasons too, but that wasn't information that she could be privy to others with. "The video footage alludes Atlas are perpetrators during the Fall and that remains incorrect."

"You promise Atlas had nothing to do with the attack?" She didn't answer but he analyzed her small actions. Her lips twitching into a frown. Her defiant eyes never diverting from him.

Even if she spoke out would he change the opinion he no doubted formed of her. She was wasting her time—

He lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders. His expression much more relaxed and even sported a smile—partially tainted from his previous condescending attitude. "Turn left two blocks down. There's an inn. Mention that he owes Shirou Nikos a favour."

"I need not—!"

His eyebrow raised as he cut her off. "Do as you wish. Just remember that the past cannot be changed, and the future is only a dream. In the end all you ever have is now."

He walked off.

Winter scowled but walked in the directions he had given her.

* * *

"Yang?" His daughter hadn't answered when he had called her name upon his return. He opened her bedroom door a crack to see her lights out. Her back faced towards him as she laid under her blankets. "Sleep tight."

She heard the door close and the creaking of her dad descending the stairs. She sighed as she stared at the darkness outside. Despite that she could hear a faint voice, that certainly wasn't her dad's, it also wasn't Ruby's.

Months had past, but everything still weighed on her. Ruby's optimism, while not as prevalent, remained strong and it was irritable. That she could supress her emotions and continued as if nothing had happened. Tenderness in a brutal moment was not endearing. It only furthered her own emotional distress as the gap between Ruby's view point and her own psyche was much too grand. It was as if the validity of her emotions were in danger of being trampled.

Blake had run off. Again. Had they meant that little to her? How much had she done to prove to Blake that Team RWBY would be there for her? Yang questioned if there was something wrong with her. First her mom. Now Blake. It was gut wrenching. Why did people always leave her? What was so wrong with the person called Yang Xiao Long?

She hadn't even heard from _Weiss_. The heiress out of her life in a blink of an eye. Much like Summer.

She hadn't been _strong_ enough against Adam—and strength was her aptitude! But when it mattered, she was never strong enough, was she?

Get better?

Get better from what? It was clear that she was worth very little. She couldn't do anything. She didn't even have an arm. Sure, technically, there existed technology that could replace it as if the incident never happened. But that wasn't the point! This wasn't something that could just be brushed aside and ignored. This was very much her reality.

And she hated that everyone acted as if this was just another thing that should be brushed aside. Hadn't her emotions been pushed aside enough, as is?

She trembled as tears gathered. Her knees sliding up toward her chest.

It hurt.

Everything hurt. The tightening of her chest. The nauseating sensation of her twisting stomach. The hot flashes as she shivered.

The hollowness.

Yang just wanted the pain to stop.

* * *

"You have my gratitude for the nourishment." Artoria drank the remaining tea in the white mug.

"Uh, right." Taiyang replied. "No need to be so formal."

"I fear I am unable to oblige. This is simply how I speak."

"Riiight." He took a sip of his own drink. "So, what brings you to Patch? We don't get many tourists."

"The destination was Vale, but we had an emergency stop due to the grimm. I was not particularly patient." Artoria felt oblige to answer some of the man's questions as an attempt to start conversation. It would be discourteous not to as he fed her and offered a place to sleep for the night.

The silence had a little tension built from two strangers not knowing what to say. There were a lot of sensitive topics now of days.

"Vale…there's not exactly much there at the moment."

"I am aware. I received my answer before arriving. Even so, perhaps my destination remains unceasing. I cannot do much as far as reconstruction efforts, but I can aide combatting grimm." She could not break her oath as a king. Even if she was not appropriate for the role; even if she was not located in her kingdom. Freedom was not permitted to her.

She had attempted the freedom which she had once imagined she would have had if she hadn't pulled the sword. It was neglectful. She wasn't a person. She had forsaken that possibility. Both as a king and as a knight how could she neglect those powerless. It was disgraceful. To avoid more rivers of blood, she fought.

Her problems all stemmed from her own conceptualization of her individuality. So naturally, she need only to supress that part of her once more.

It may sound harrowing, but it wasn't. Not really. She was content serving the masses. To protect them.

She just blamed herself for failures.

Once she had a dream. That dream fell apart, shattering her person along with it.

As she continues to put the pieces back together, all she could do is act in hope that it is the path with the least regrets.

"Admirable. I'd help too but I got things to take care of here," he said thinking of his current not so sunny little dragon.

Artoria smiled. "You really care for her."

"Of course. She's got an explosive temper and my humor. My sunny little dragon." His glowing expression diminished. "I just wish I knew what to do for her." It wasn't like one of his students stuck on a problem. There was no direct answer to how to aide his traumatized daughter. Even with Zwei helping he was facing a brick wall.

"The pen is mightier than the sword. Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "She's still closed up. At most I can get her to rant. Still healthier than bottling it in, but not particularly productive." Taiyang kicked his feet up on the table and balanced on the back two legs of his chair.

"Discretion is the greater part of valour. I prefer directness, myself, but I find many need stability and comfort before revealing their vulnerabilities." She placed her hands on her lap.

"I'm plenty close to her. We used to talk all the time! Sometimes even getting too much information." She blinked watching as his facial expression changed as he appeared to be recalling a memory.

 _Had your anger judged me, I might not have fallen onto the path of madness in my search for atonement._ It didn't matter how many years passed, those spoken words would follow her.

"I believe you." It was nice to see a father cherish his daughter so openly. "However, from my experience there are times where we cannot comprehend even those closest to us. What may be trivial to you may be the thing that causes them to descend into madness."

Taiyang stared, returning to sit properly in his chair with all four legs touching the floor. The lady had some odd choice of wording but the meaning came through. He didn't want to treat Yang like a child. They would both agree that she wasn't. But despite all that she's been through, this was a new development for her. Him? Well for him it was just another event on the list. That wasn't to say he was passive. The events still affected him. It would be hard for them not to. It's just that he's learn to cope with them.

Yang and coping? Yeah, definitely not one of her strong suits.

"I see your point. What about you? How did you deal with it?"

Artoria jolted slightly, unprepared for the question. "The first time the issue was brought to my awareness it had been far too late."

"It's never too late."

"They were some of his last breathing words."

He felt like he was digging too deep as she didn't volunteer any other information. "Vale is a far ways yet. You should get some rest." His hand gestured her to follow.

"I must thank you for your hospitality."

"Nah. It's no problem."

Artoria smiled to him once more before closing the door to sleep in his missing daughter's bed.

Closing her eyes, she remembered a time that she was able to handle the situation a little better.

" _Mom! You can't leave."_

 _Tears ran down the red-haired girl's face. It had startled Artoria as the girl's composure often reminded her of herself in her younger years: mature and audacious. She hadn't honestly expected to receive such a response. Artoria had always done as she needed and aside from the throne had never been tied down to anything._

" _You can't leave. You can't leave me!" She wrapped her small arms around her mother._

 _It was then that she understood that it was not because she was leaving that the girl was upset. It was because the girl was being left behind._

 _She knelt and embraced her daughter. A sudden twinge in her chest._

" _I'll practice harder. I won't get into so many fights. I won't hide any more stray animals I find in my room and I won't waste my money on comics. I'll do as you say so don't leave me."_

 _Artoria brought her hands to the girl's shoulders creating a small distance. She looked into the green eyes that she saw every time she looked into the mirror, only moist. "You are diligent in both sparing and your studies, and you should never be ashamed of fighting on the behalf of others." She smiled and wiped the remaining tears from the girl's face. "I'm very proud of you Pyrrha."_

" _Then why are you leaving?"_

" _Much like you do, there are people out there who don't have anyone to fight for them. I've put off my duties and my oath long enough."_

 _Pyrrha sniffled. She wanted her mom to save people. She admired her parents very much for their altruism and determination. She wiped her runny nose on her elbow, having been scolded by her dad one too many times. "Then take me and dad with you."_

" _I'm afraid it's currently too dangerous. Your father will take care of you and I'll be a call away."_

" _Is this because you and dad have been fighting? He doesn't mean it. You don't have to leave."_

 _Artoria once more looked into those green eyes feeling guilty that Pyrrha had been aware of recent discretions. "That's not the reason, Pyrrha. I also promise you we both love you immensely."_

 _Pyrrha rubbed her eyes. "Can you say you love me again?"_

 _Artoria knew she rarely expressed her affections orally, but was only now realizing how much those words meant to her daughter._

" _I love you."_

" _Again?" Pyrrha asked meekly._

 _Artoria smiled and hugged her. "I love you."_

" _Again?"_

 _This continued on for a few more minutes before she said her farewells once more._


	3. It Is In Passing We Reach Immortality

Do You Believe in Destiny?

CHAPTER THREE: It Is in Passing We Reach Immortality

* * *

" _We should have a Super Secret Slumber party!"_

" _Nora?"_

" _Yes Ren?"_

" _We already share a room."_

" _Duh. It's a super secret slumber party. No one will ever know."_

" _Well I think it sounds grand." Pyrrha smiled. She agreed with Ren. They_ were _already sharing a room so by semantics it wouldn't be anything new, not to mention that the fact they were teammates which would naturally bring them closer together—hopefully. She never had a sleepover. Wasn't invited to any either, so she was quite eager to follow through on Nora's suggestion._

" _Ohhh! Sleepovers are the best. Well camping is and that that might as well be a sleepover with my family." Jaune's eyes scanned his teammates warily before sighing. "Just no pigtails."_

 _Nora snickered as Pyrrha and Ren looked to each other confused. "That's adorable," Nora drew out each syllable which riled Jaune._

" _It wasn't my choice! It was my sisters'!"_

" _You have sisters?" Pyrrha wanted to know more about her leader. It wasn't by accident that they had been paired. It was deliberate. She had wanted to be partners. It was refreshing to talk to someone who had no expectations of her. Someone who would talk to her like any other person. Besides, she was curious as to what having a sibling was like. She didn't have any._

" _Uh. Yeah. Seven." Ren's eyes widened, and Nora coughed on her soda. She pounder her chest with her first in attempt to clear her airways._

" _Seven!" Nora sounded appalled._

" _That is a lot," added Ren._

" _That sounds lovely," Pyrrha claimed. It did sound nice to be surrounded by a large family. Even if the thought of someone having eight children was intimidating._

 _Jaune didn't take her words sincerely as he muttered under his breath. She couldn't quite hear the individual words. "What about you guys? Brothers? Sisters?"_

" _That would be a giant nope. Ren's got none either."_

" _Me neither," added Pyrrha._

" _So let me get this straight. You three are all from Anima and don't have any siblings. Not one."_

" _Just admit it Jaune. You're the odd one here." He wasn't exactly pleased to here that from Nora of all people._

 _Pyrrha was about to defend him when she recalled a memory. It wasn't clear, and she never understood it in full, probably the reason why it was pushed into the depths of her mind. She wouldn't normally bring it up, but this was a bonding moment, wasn't it? And she wanted friends._

" _I have a sister."_

" _Puh-lease." Nora dismissed her as Pyrrha had just told them she didn't have any._

" _I think she means to question the fact that you just stated you were an only child." Ren clarified._

 _Pyrrha twiddled her thumbs. "I've never met her. I only know from my dad mentioning it once. A step sister that my mom had before me."_

" _Like Yang and Ruby," asked Jaune, tilting his head in wonderment._

" _I suppose but I don't even know her name or where she is. Mom never brought it up so neither did I."_

 _Ren and Nora looked to each other._

 _Jaune placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder in comfort. She smiled._

" _You know what this calls for," asked Nora with a grin; her eyes a little too wild. "SODA!"_

" _No!" Ren shouted. It was an odd sight. He was usually composed._

 _Jaune shrugged. "I guess. Go for it."_

" _You don't understand. Nora shouldn't be given excessive su—"_

 _Ren was cut off by a large burp. Nora had already finished eight cans._

"— _gar."_

 _Evil laughter echoed the room._

" _Oh no."_

" _I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora threw the nearest; the impact against Jaune sent him flying._

 _Ren ran towards Nora hoping to tie her down before she could cause any real damage. Nora foresaw the attack and jumped from the spring mattress, over Ren, to another bed only to be knocked down by a pillow thrown by Pyrrha. The tall girl scratched the back of her neck sheepishly._

" _Oh it is_ so _on."_

 _War ensued. Fought until they had little energy remaining. Echoes of groans and laughter._

 _Activities then changed to hair dos, makeovers, and painting finger nails. Pyrrha had braided Ren's long hair before wrapping it up in an up do. Purple nail polish applied to match the streak in his hair._

" _pfff." Nora exploded in laughter. Ren looked like a delicate little flower of a good. Now that she thought of it, a more feminine version of when she first met him._

 _Jaune joined into the laughter, enjoying the transformation his teammate had undergone. Content that someone else was at the receiving end of the torture women can bring._

 _Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other, blinking. Pyrrha's hand brought up to cover her mouth as laughter escaped, tears coming to her eyes._

" _I would look at yourself." Ren was almost smug._

" _Huh? What are you talking ab—" Ren shoved a mirror in Jaune's face. Where he got it, no one was quite sure._

" _Ah!" Jaune grabbed the mirror as if it would change what he saw. There was a pigtail formed from his fringe, along with about 10 other small ones circling his head. Bold blue eye shadow too thick and his right eye smudged to his temple. Blush boldly applied in ovals down his cheeks. At last minute Nora had also coloured the space between his eyebrows. He had a_ unibrow!

" _Oh don't be a baby. It looks fantastic." Nora acted as if Jaune was the drama queen._

 _Or maybe he was._

 _Laughter filled the room once more. While there was part of him that didn't like that he was the laughing stock—again, it was nice that it could be passed around. With him. At this moment, he felt a little more certain of his decision to leave home. To walk the path of a hero._

Jaune gasped and shot up straight. His eyes wide and unfocused. When his vision cleared he saw Ruby on one foot. The other raised and her two hands in the air as if she was ambushed into a surprise attack.

"It's just me!" Her voice as loud as she could in a whisper.

"Huh?"

Ruby sighed in relief. "It's your turn to play nightguard."

"Oh right."

Ruby walked to her sleeping bag. Before laying down she turned back to face Jaune. "Are you okay? You seem startled."

"Just a dream." He ended the conversation not wanting to bring up the past.

It hurt enough as is.

* * *

Shirou knelt into two small graves. Their bodies not actually buried but it was about the sentiment. The one place he allowed himself to contemplate the past.

"Are you sure this isn't why your wife left you? Your mind on other women."

Shirou's eye twitched.

He turned to look at the old man. "Cole… Technically we were never married. 3" The man was half joking and half serious. He had lost his own son in a failed development project. Taking in Shirou had been mostly to fill the void but with time they had more or less a family.

Perhaps a little dysfunctional, but family nonetheless. Enough for the boy to take his family's name.

"I'm joking. I'm joking." Or so he said. Cole didn't think Shirou noticed, but when he interacted with others it was easy for him to get attention. Luckily for other bachelors Shirou's interactions were minimum. He got down on his knee between before the graves. He clapped his hands together. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

Shirou's irritation vanished, replaced by a tender appreciation. The man had sharp words and a bravado but was an emotionally fragile thing.

"What were their names again?"

"You're losing your memory in your old age."

"You're just jealous I still age."

"I'm jealous that I'm not an old bag of bones? Omph!" Cole elbowed Shirou in the stomach.

"This old bag of bones is still kicking."

"I get it. I get it." He raised his hands in defeat. "This one is Rin Tohsaka. She was my first love." He smiled. "Hot headed and would drag me around. You remember the story I told you that I once left the…kingdom… without telling her only for her to track me down and help me before dragging me back."

"I remember you telling me she had you on a leash, but you would never admit it." The old man gave a slow, low laughter as he placed the name with stories he had been told. "And the other?"

"The girl lost in the desert. Hakuno Kishinami but she preferred Hakunon."

"Wasn't she the one who—"

Shirou hummed in agreement. It may have been easier to talk about it now but that didn't mean he liked talking about it.

"I see. How about you come home, and I'll cook you a nice meal before you run off again?"

"Only if Rayn cooks. We both know you would burn water if possible." Shirou stood and walked in the direction of the Nikos home.

"Well everyone can't be a fancy chef." He muttered but he stood up beaming, elated that he could see Shirou once more.

Little bugger would run off again, so Cole had to take this opportunity while he could.

Cole looked back at the graves.

For all the luck he had gaining female attention he had zero luck retaining them.

Honestly, he didn't know whether to idolize or pity the bastard.


End file.
